


Dark and Taboo Fics

by Anonymous



Category: Andi Mack (TV), The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bleeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fisting, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two people writing dark and taboo stuff
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/Horse, Number Five | The Boy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Cyrus' night at the farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus has some fun at a farm late at night

Cyrus nervously approached the farm, it was late at night. He was hoping no one was still working based on his previous observations no one should be. He had been planning this for a while now, and tonight was finally the night. He climbed over the fence, it was a little hard for him but he made it, almost falling onto his face. Cyrus quickly approached the horse stables, silently entering them. 

He slowly approached a six foot tall stallion with a dark brown coat. Not wanting to spook it he continued slowly approaching it, and eventually brushing his mane. Once Cyrus was sure it would not make any sudden movements or sounds he moved further back along the glorious animal eventually reaching it’s backside. 

Cyrus sat down on his knees, nervously moving his hands forward to the horses sheathed cock, it was already massive and the young boy couldn’t wait to see what it would be like once actually hard. He stroked it a few times, feeling the heavy weight of it along his hands, as he had to use both of them to have a good grip on it. Soon Cyrus took the flared tip into his mouth, the flat head making it a little hard to, but he practiced with what he had, which was a few stolen dildos though none were as thick as the horse, especially not at the tip.

Cyrus felt the horse get bigger in his mouth, the diameter doubling in size to about four and a half inches absolutely stretching his jaw, it did hurt but in a good way he thought. Especially once he tasted the horses pre-cum going down his throat, he loved the taste. Not to mention the smell of the horse musk, it was heavenly to the boy. The horse started to move his hips against Cyrus’ mouth, pushing the cock deeper than Cyrus was expecting, causing him to gag and sputter. 

The horse didn’t mind though, if it even noticed Cyrus’ slight struggling. Eventually the horse got all of it’s dick into Cyrus’ mouth, a bulge going down his throat and Cyrus felt like he was going to throw up. He felt pre-cum pooling in his stomach, it being basically deposited right inside of it. Eventually Cyrus pulled himself off of the dick. He went to his backpack before pulling out a bottle of lube, squirting some onto his ass and his fingers, shoving three of them into his ass immediately. He moaned at the feeling, before spreading them apart. He continued like that for only a minute, before shoving the rest of his fist inside of himself. He quickly moved his fist around in his ass, in and out, the lube making slight squelching sounds as he did so, his own mouth making it’s own lewd sounds.

After a little bit he pulled his fist out of his ass, leaving it gaping somewhat, before applying some lube to the flared head of the horses cock, as he leaned under the glorious animal, rubbing his ass against the cock. The horse put it’s front hooves in front of the stable as he began rubbing the twenty-four inch cock against Cyrus’ ass cheeks. Cyrus rubbed his ass back against the horses gentle thrusts, he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this! It excited him so much, his own cock was throbbing at it’s full hardness from the prospect and now that it was actually happening it ached so hard and good. Soon the horse pushed into Cyrus’ ass causing the boy to moan and scream loudly, the horse making a grunting sound at the immense tightness of Cyrus’ asshole. 

The horse started going fast and rough in and out of Cyrus. The slapping of the horses balls and skin against the boys ass along with Cyrus’ moans of pleasure and slight pain filled the room. Cyrus could barely think at the moment the horse going past his prostate deep inside of his ass along with the smell of it all had him lost in it all. Cyrus’ stomach was bulging each time the horse went into him, Cyrus could feel as he had one of his hands on his stomach, it was such an amazing feeling. It didn’t take long for Cyrus to cum, his cock shooting out cum onto the ground below as his ass tightened around the horse. The horse continued fucking Cyrus roughly, going in and out of him every single second. Soon the horse came deep into the young boys ass, shooting loads and loads of thick, white cum into his eager ass. The horse pulled out, leaving Cyrus whining at the loss of feeling. His ass was gaping widely, as cum and blood slowly dripped out. His ass was stretched, easily being able to see his insides coated in the mass amounts of cum.

Cyrus slowly got up, wiping his ass with a wipe, cleaning some of the blood inside of him. He limped outside and through the farm to go back home thinking he’d for sure do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was my first fic for this. ~S


	2. Five extreme rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets raped, no powers AU

Five had a habit of sneaking out of the mansion at night, he had never been caught by his dad or the paparazzi so he thought it was no problem. He just found it exciting. Being free from his fathers tight grip and away from his siblings bickering. Tonight was no different, sneaking out over the walls and out into the night streets. Of course with some stolen money as well, not like his dad would notice anyway. 

He walked along the alleyways, looking for a grocery shop. Unbeknownst to him a group of men were following him waiting for the right time to strike, they didn’t know his dad was rich, just thought he was cute and sexy. Five turned around the corner to enter the shop, taking out the money, buying some water and a lollipop, sticking it into his mouth before heading to his next destination. Once he left the shop, he turned another corner into an alleyway, almost immediately one of the men pushed him against the wall, causing Five to grunt some, glaring up at the man.

“A cute boy like you shouldn’t be out here all on your own” The man said, as the other three men came out into the alleyway as well. 

As soon as Five heard that he started struggling against the mans grasp, but he couldn’t do anything, he wasn’t strong like Luther, he was quite small, his best bet probably would be to try to wiggle free from them. He felt something cold press against his throat, quickly recognizing it as a knife as his struggling stopped he couldn’t get hurt, especially like that.

“That’s a good boy, now do as we say and you can return… actually you’re one of Reginald’s kids aren’t you?” One of the men said, Five’s eyes going wide at that, they didn’t even know! They were just targeting random kids. And why not return anymore, did he now want to kill him? 

“What do you say boys, keep him for ransom… or even just as a sex toy?” Another one of the men said, all of them laughing and agreeing.

Great, well… at least he wasn’t going to die. Though, neither of those options were good either, Five wasn’t entirely sure his father would even pay the ransom. He spat the lollipop out of his mouth, surprisingly hitting one of them, Five laughed some at that. 

“And what makes you think you’re going to get away with this!” Five yelled glaring up at them, though his voice was a little shaky. He still tried to slink under from the mans grasp, but all that achieved was having the knife slightly cut his throat, not enough to cause major damage but some blood trickled down his throat and onto the blade. 

“I’d suggest you behave, or do you want your family to receive your decapitated head?” The man holding him against the wall said, Five still just glaring at him.

The man holding him, who Five guessed was the leader, he certainly seemed the strongest by just looking at them, threw him to be held by two of the other ones. The leader, who had dark black hair, slashed away all of his clothes, leaving Five naked for them all to see. 

“I’m Luke, the one not holding you is Nathan, and the two holding you are Mike and Will. I suggest you learn them. Now flip him around!” 

Mike and Will flipped Five around, allowing Luke a better view of his ass. Luke took the knife, before carving all of their initials onto it, Five screaming in pain as it happened. Luke licked the knife once he was done, handing it to Nathan before removing his clothes freeing his hard ten inch long and three inch thick cock. 

Luke spit on his hand rubbing the saliva onto his cock for a little bit of lube before he pushed into Five’s tight virgin asshole. The boy screamed in pain, being violated in the worst way possible. Five’s eyes scrunched up in pain, tears falling out of them across his cheeks as Luke already started to fuck him. Blood was coming out of Five’s ass every time Luke pulled away from not being prepared at all, stretching way more than it had ever done before.

“Please! Don’t do this! I-I’ll do anything, find a way to give you more money than you could ever need just stop!” Five yelled, Luke just laughing.

“Come on, where’s that cocky boy we see on interviews hmm?” Nathan said, pressing the knife against Five’s throat again as Mike and Will stepped away. 

Five glared at Nathan, before responding. “I… I will find a way to escape no matter what you fuckers!” Five tried his best to sound confident but wasn’t sure how well he did, for the first time in his life he was truly scared.

“Well… doesn’t really matter I suppose” Nathan replied, stepping away for Mike to force his seven inch cock into Five’s mouth who immediately bit down on it hard, causing Mike to jump away.

Mike then immediately punched Five’s mouth, knocking a tooth out, and causing him to bleed. He then forced his cock back into his mouth. This time Five didn’t bite down, even if he did he was sure it wouldn’t be nearly as strong, his mouth was hurting badly, his ass hurt from the massive cock in it. Tears were flowing down his face constantly, he could barely breath, taking in short and staggered breaths from his nose, all he could smell was the musk of Mike. And despite everything he was hard, for some reason unknown to Five he was hard! He hoped none of the guys would notice, unfortunately for him, Nathan did.

“Heh… guess you’re enjoying this. Wouldn’t surprise me if you’re dad has used you in the exact same way” Nathan said, rubbing his foot against Five’s five inch cock, smearing pre-cum in between his toes. 

Nathan then maneuvered himself so that he was at his cock, before biting down on it to give him the same pain he gave Mike, causing him to scream around Mike’s cock. Nathan than squeezed his balls tightly, pushing them down against Five’s body. Nathan laughed as he then pushed his entire pinky finger down Five’s urethra, causing Five to spasm some from the immense pain and burning sensation coming from his dick. Nathan left it there, allowing his finger to move in and out of Five’s cock from his entire body moving from Luke roughly fucking his ass. Eventually he pulled it out, some blood and pre-cum pooling out from his dick. He then went to his ass and thrusted in alongside Luke, both their cocks stretching his small ass even more, Five felt like he was going to break. 

Will watched the show, stroking his cock. He then told Mike to pull so just the tip of his cock was in Five’s mouth for a few seconds. Once Mike did so, Will stepped besides Mike before thrusting his cock in alongside Mike’s, forcing Five’s Jaw to stretch even wider than before. All four men continued using Five, who couldn’t do anything. He desperately wanted to, for the first time he actually wanted his dad but that wasn’t happening, no one probably knew he was missing at the moment. 

“Yeah… going to turn you into such a good sex toy. Not going to remember anything before this” Luke moaned, thrusting even faster into Five, his muscular hips slamming against Five’s ass. It didn’t take much more for all four of them to cum, flooding Five’s insides with their massive amounts of cum. Five coughed as they pulled out of his mouth, both blood and semen coming out, the same fluids coming out from his ass.

“There’s one more thing to do in this alley before you come back with us” Luke said, as the other three men stood aside of him in front of Five. 

They all began pissing on Five, the golden liquid covering Five’s body. He tried to get away from it but his body was so exhausted from the events it wouldn’t listen to him. For some reason he embarrassingly spurt out a few droplets of cum as they finished, all of the men laughing at him, Five simply weakly giving them the middle finger.

Six Months Later

“You called, Master Luke?” Five asked, wearing his uniform of a crop top and very short skirt which barely covered anything. In addition he had on a chastity cage which also had a urethral insertion in it, Five loved the feeling of it now, especially when he was being fucked.

Luke simply smiled, pulling his sex toy onto his lap, thrusting into his eager ass, some cum still in it from whichever one had used him earlier. Five eagerly let Luke fuck him, he couldn’t be happier, after all this was why he was born, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my second fic for this ~S


End file.
